degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew-Alli Relationship
The relationship between Drew Torres and Alli Bhandari is known as Dralli (Dr'ew/'Alli) Relationship History Overview Season 10 In Better Off Alone (1), Alli starts crushing on Drew and throws a party to impress him. At the party, they start playing "I Never" and flirt throughout the game. Alli subtly confesses she likes him and ends the party. Drew shows back up and they make out. In Better Off Alone (2), Alli thinks she and Drew are dating. Drew tells her that he's busy with his QB1 position, but that'd he still like to see her. In You Don't Know My Name (1), Alli confronts Drew about the status of their relationship, which he confirms is Friends with Benefits. When she later asks him to double date with her, Jenna, and K.C. He declines, as he needs to work on his grades. Alli does one of his assignments for him, causing him to think she assumed he was stupid. He breaks up with her saying "For a genius, you're not very smart." In You Don't Know My Name (2), Drew tries to ask Alli out, but she declines seeing as how he asked Marisol out so quickly after the breakup. He makes more attempts which prove to be futile. He has Adam trick her into meeting him at a photo booth. Drew apologizes and lists reasons why he likes Alli. Once she forgives him, they take photos in the booth. At school, they playfully wear labels declaring their relationship. In All Falls Down (1), Alli is helping Drew study when he suggests kissing instead. Mrs. Torres catches them, blames Alli for Drew's grades, and becomes dismissive when Alli attempts to introduce herself. Alli becomes worried about her impression on Mrs.Torres and makes Drew keep studying. Later on while they're studying again, Bianca sends him pictures of herself. Alli gets upset, but Drew calms her down saying he'll take care of it. At the end of the episode, Drew is given a blowjob by Bianca in the Boiler Room. In All Falls Down (2), at the dance, Drew asks Alli if she'd like to go somewhere and Bianca teases him by saying "The Boiler Room is free." Alli laughs but Drew glares at Bianca, who in turn, reveals what happened between her and Drew. Alli furiously turns to Drew, who tells her it was just a kiss. Alli leaves and Drew goes after her, apologizing yet again. Alli double checks about it being just a kiss to which he lies again. When Alli catches him talking to Bianca again, she tells Bianca to stop kissing other people's boyfriends. Bianca reveals what truly happened and Alli runs away. Owen tries to forcefully hook up with Alli, but Drew interrupts. Drew tries to apologize, but Mrs. Torres enters, from a tip off from Owen. She asks "What did she do to you?" to Drew, referring to Alli. When out of the boiler room, Mrs. Torres remarks how disappointed she is in Drew. Drew argues that nothing happened, but Mrs. Torres turns a deaf ear, and rounds on Alli, asking her what she thinks she's doing. Alli also claims that nothing happened, and Drew tries to defend Alli. But, Mrs. Torres tells him not to, and to find his brother. Drew gives Alli one last look, before leaving to find Adam. In Don't Let Me Get Me, they get back together, although Drew is on "probation." They break up when Alli decides to leave Degrassi. In Jesus Etc., Drew joins Sav's band, which Alli finds out when she comes to Degrassi so Sav can take her home. In Chasing Pavements (1), Drew and Alli work together to get the Degrassi students to do well on their tests, promising them a dance. Season 11 In Nowhere to Run, Alli is at Jake's cabin along with Drew, Bianca, Marisol, and Drew's new girlfriend Katie. Drew and Alli seem to be on okay terms at this point. Season 12 In Come As You (1), Alli and Drew are walking with and talking to Adam, Dave, Jenna and Clare. When Drew is talking about his girl problems with Bianca and Katie, Alli pats his chest, and said that she dodged a bullet with him. Trivia *She is the first girl Drew has cheated on with Bianca, the second being Katie. *Their second relationship only lasted one episode. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: You Don't Know My Name (2) (1013) **Break Up: All Falls Down (2) (1024) ***Reason: Drew cheated on Alli with Bianca. *Second Relationship: *Start Up: Don't Let Me Get Me (1) (1025) *Break Up: Don't Let Me Get Me (2) (1026) **Reason: Alli realized she shouldn't have given him another chance, and she left Degrassi for an all-girls school. Gallery dralliyo1.jpg dralliyo2.jpg dralliyo3.jpg dralliyo4.jpg dralliyo5.jpg dralliyo6.jpg DrewAlli.PNG drew and alli 1.jpg drew and alli 01.jpg drew and alli 02.png drew and alli 04.PNG ImagesCAC2Q5SI.jpg Normal 1013.jpg Degrassi-episode-24-26.jpg Degrassi-episode-24-27.jpg 453v.png 544fv.png 464d.png 5464d.png 4643d.png 45454.png 433f.png 5454k.png 098,.png 09u.png 98d.png 54d.png 454dd.png 454fs.png 44d.png 464ds.png Tumblr_lsr9anEHFB1qgs86ro1_500.jpg carnival8.jpg images (9)).jpg alli-drew-degrassi-alli-and-drew-15515664-541-334.jpg 02 (8).jpg Season10-degrassi1.png Category:Degrassi Category:Relationships Category:Season 10 Category:Interactions Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Conflicts